Raison de Rester
by anny.heart
Summary: Lors du dernier épisode de la série, Sue se voit offrir un emploi à New York. Jack saura-t-il la convaincre de rester à Washington?


_**N/A **_Les personnages de la série sont la propriété des producteurs.

Cette petite histoire a lieu lors du dernier épisode de la dernière saison.

_**Raison de Rester**_

Elle a reçu une offre d'emploi à New York. Quand elle a fait cette annonce, il cru qu'il aurait une autre crise cardiaque... Elle leur a dit qu'elle n'était pas certaine d'accepter ou non, mais elle semblait très tentée.

Le bureau était vide, à l'exception d'elle et de lui. Elle avait encore un rapport à faire pour Randy. Le sien était terminé depuis longtemps déjà, mais il resta malgré tout pour être avec elle, pour la regarder. L'amour de sa vie... Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement lui avouer son amour pour elle, c'était au-dessus de lui. Chaque fois qu'il était sur le point de le faire, il avait reculé. Même maintenant qu'elle allait probablement le quitter, il en était incapable. Dieu savait à quel point ça le blessait au plus profond de son âme...

Durant les années où ils ont travaillé ensemble, il a cru voir quelques indices lui disant que peut-être il pouvait l'intéresser. _PEUT-ÊTRE... _Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu le lecteur CD sur son pupitre, avant maintenant...

_D'où ça peut bien venir?_

--

Il prit la note et la lu.

_Salut Jack,_

_Je __M__e doute à quel point tu as dû être blessé d'apprendre que Sue partirait peut-être pour New York pour __Y__ rester. Disons seulement que je suis quelqu'un qui s'en fait beaucoup pour votre bonheur et qu'aucun de vous ne sera heureux sans __L__'autre. J'ai trouvé une chanson que tu devrais écouter... peut-être que ça t'ouvrira les yeux __E__t que ça t'aidera à trouver quel __S__era ton prochain coup..._

_Une personne qui te veut du bien._

C'était bizarre. Qui pouvait avoir fait une chose pareille? Bien sûr, plusieurs personnes auraient pu le faire... En réalité, tous les membre de l'équipe avaient différentes raisons, s'il y pensait bien... allant du 'jumelage amoureux' à la taquinerie...

_Je peux au moins l'écouter_, il se dit en prenant les écouteurs pour les mettre. C'était une chanson country. _La personne qui m'a envoyé ça doit savoir que j'adore ce genre de musique. _Il avait tord... En entendant les paroles, il se rendit compte que les motivations de l'envoyeur étaient... de lui faire comprendre la réalité.

_**Time For Me To Go**_

From the Album **"Lee Ann Womack Greatest Hits"**

(Lee Ann Womack/Tommy Lee James)

Well, it's getting late now baby Hé bien, il se fait tard bébé  
I really should be getting home Je devrait vraiment retourner chez moi  
If it feels like i've been here too long On dirait que je suis restée ici trop longtemps  
Must be time for me to go Ce doit le temps pour moi de partir

How can we be here together Comment peut-on être ici ensemble  
And still be so alone Et pourtant être si seul  
If you don't feel the way i do by now Si tu ne te sens pas comme moi maintenant  
Must be time for me to go Ce doit être le temps pour moi de partir

You know i don't really want to leave Tu sais je ne veux pas vraiment partir  
Baby there's no place i'd rather be Bébé il n'y a aucun autre endroit où je voudrais être  
I'm holding on but i'm afraid Je tiens bon mais j'ai peur  
That i'm running out of reasons to stay De manquer de raisons de rester

Well, it's getting late now baby Hé bien, il se fait tard bébé  
And the wind is blowing cold Et le vent froid souffle  
And if there's nothing left for us to say Et s'il ne nous reste plus rien à dire  
Must be time for me to go Ce doit être le temps pour moi de partir

_N/A La traduction de la chanson est personnelle à l'auteure._

Les yeux rivés sur elle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à leur mission comme en tant que couple marié : ils étaient ensemble, mais seuls en même temps, car ils ne pouvait pas vraiment ÊTRE ensemble. C'était compliqué à expliquer... Il a vu des étincelles dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle est venu le visiter à l'hôpital après sa crise cardiaque... Elle semblait lui rendre son baiser à Callahan et Merced...

_Est-ce que c'est possible...? Se sent-elle vraiment comme ça?_

"Jack ça va?" Sue se tenait à ses côtés, son pupitre et lui jeta un regard concerné.

Surpris, il enleva les écouteurs et jeta la note avec les paroles sur son bureau.

"O-oui ça va. Heu... t'es prête à partir?" il lui demande.

"Oui j'ai terminé."

"Pourrais-tu m'attendre... J'aimerais qu'on discute de quelque chose. Je reviens dans une seconde... OK?"

Fronçant les sourcils, elle répond, "Oui, je t'attends ici." _De quoi veut-il parler?_

Quittant le bureau, Jack se dirige vers sa voiture : il avait besoin d'une chose qu'il gardait depuis longtemps déjà..._ J'espère que ça lui donnera une raison de rester..._

--

À ce moment, Sue vit un morceau de papier sur le pupitre de Jack : celui qu'il était entrain de lire lorsqu'elle est venue le voir. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir qui avait écrit la note car elle avait été imprimée. Cependant, le message lui-même en disait long sur l'envoyeur... Une seule personne avait pu avoir fait ça POUR EUX.

Quand Jack revint, il la vit entrain de lire. Elle fut surprise lorsqu'il plaça doucement sa main sur son épaule. "Heu...Désolée! Je ne voulais pas espionner." elle déclara un peu mal à l'aise.

"Pas de problème, il n'y a rien de confidentiel." Le temps était venu : c'était maintenant ou jamais...

"Alors...?" Sue voulais l'aider car un silence de malaise s'était installé entre eux.

Plusieurs souvenirs revinrent à l'esprit de Jack et Sue. On aurait dit que le temps s'était arrêté : les emprisonnant dans le regard de l'autre... et le coeur aussi.

"Sue, ça fait déjà trois ans que tu est entrée dans le bureau, me criant après pour obtenir un transfert..." Elle ricana et rougit légèrement. Elle avait définitivement fait une FORTE première impression! "Hé bien heu, je voudrais seulement que tu saches que je, heu... Je ne veux pas que tu quittes... l'équipe, la ville... moi..."

Ses yeux étaient remplient de larmes : des larmes de douleur, mais aussi de joie, Un grand sentiment de bonheur envahi son corps et son âme.

Lui prenant la main, il l'amena à sa chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'assoire. S'agenouillant devant elle, il continua. "J'ai perdu trois ans... J'aurais dû te le dire il y a longtemps mais... 'la tortue Jack' était plus forte que moi!" Il aimait l'entendre rire ; c'était comme mélodie pour lui. Soupirant, il poursuiva, "Sue Thomas, voudrais-tu me faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme? Pour le meilleur et pour le pire? J'espère et je suis même certain que si tu acceptes, il y aura beaucoup plus de meilleur que de pire... Ma vie est déjà plus belle depuis que tu y est entrée... Merci Sue." La regardant profondément dans les yeux et tenant une petite boîte dans ses mains, il répéta la question qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps.

"Veux-tu m'épouser?" Il ouvrit la boîte qui laissa apparaître une bague en or : très simple, mais brillante et magnifique.

Des larmes roulant sur ses joues, elle répondit, "OH! oui Jack! J'attends ce moment depuis une éternité... Je crois que je devrais remercier Myles pour qu'il soit devenu réalité..."

"Myles?" demande Jack confus.

"C'est lui qui t'a laissé la note." elle dit simplement.

"Comment sais-tu que c'est lui?"

"Regarde les lettres majuscules sur la note... celles qui ne débutent pas une phrase ou un nom propre... M-Y-L-E-S."

"Wow! Merci l'ami!" il murmura et s'aprrocha d'elle pour l'embrasser passionnément.

FIN

Anny.Heart

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit échange entre nos deux tourtereaux...!


End file.
